


erosion

by finnsleepy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rust (Video Game), SBI Rust - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, sleepy boys incorporated rust
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Burns, Cults, Gen, Minor Injuries, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, also my friend wrote wilbur losing faith in the dome so i just took that and ran, because dome, but i dont know how to write bursn, cults....?, especially if it makes u uncomfy, frick.., hello sbi rust people!!!, possible cw for panic attacks???, radiation burns, this is a collab with my friend tqngo who ive mentioned b4, tommys just a confused younger brother lol, tys just mentioned, wilb actually sounds insane and im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: Wilbur's losing faith in the dome. in more ways/reasons than one.one- Tqngotwo- Finnthree- Tqngofour- Finn
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 29





	1. step one

**he was tucking his sleeves into his gloves, his eyes showing concern as he stared at the dome,** **_THE DOME._ ** **he let out a soft sigh, making sure all of his burns were covered up, his jeans were tucked into his boots, his sleeves into his gloves, his jacket hiding the rest except the tip of a large scar stretching up to his neck, he had nothing that could hide that one and so far no one had noticed, but that didn’t stop his anxiety from sprouting when he worried about someone spotting it out of the corner of his eye.**

**Running a religion was hard, let alone a religion you no longer believed in, he’d dedicated so much effort into building a church for his ‘cruel mistress’ and gathering a following that it was too late to go back now, the only thing that he could say to keep his leadership was that the dome trusted him, which clearly wasn’t true as he had acquired more radiation burns than anyone there, the dome was just a metal structure, why did he think it was smart to start worshipping it? he sighed as he shut the windows of his little house, Tommy was still asleep as he exited and shut the door, heading over to the church he was starting to regret building, however, he didn’t show those regrets as he made his way down and spoke to the followers, he didn’t even use their real names and that didn’t settle right with him, but again, he couldn’t show that.**


	2. step two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this won't do...

**“This won't do this won't do” Wilbur continued to mumble to himself, running around in the rain. “I thought we’d be good for now! and I didn’t expect them to need more pianos of all things! We're out of resources in this area!” taking care of a dying religion was hard, especially when you were the only one who knew it was dying. and used its followers for an also dying personal gain.**

**The dome was useless to him now. He still liked it and thought it looked cool, but it had caused everyone a great deal of pain and suffering, and regretted trying to see it as greater than.** **_it was killing him._ **

**The brunette stumbled on the slippery rocks, catching himself, and letting out a cackle, trying to hide the shock from himself. but he leaned back farther than he had noticed, and. *shup***

**he fell to certain doom.**

**“ah!'' Wilbur woke with a shock.**

**“OW! man what the hell!! you just hit me in the head- WITH YOUR HEAD!” when the ex-cult leader came to his senses, Tommy was hunched over in front of him, holding his head in his hands, which were covered in bandages, “arg you have such a thick skull, literally and as an insult.”**

**“uh- sorry man, what the fuck-“ he held his neck, still able to feel his scars.**

**his-**

**oh..**

**The brunette looked at himself, the two of them were sitting on Tommy's sleeping bag on the floor, and it seemed that Tommy had been treating some of his wounds, didn't feel like he had any. However Wilbur did notice he was no longer wearing his rain jacket, but an oddly loose sweater. He scrambled to tug down his sleeves before Tommy looked up from whatever he was doing. the sharp noises from the sleeping bay startled Tommy, dropping his journal and looking up a split second too early.**

**“** **_what the fuck was that_ ** **” the blonde whispered.**

**the brunette tried to play dumb “what the fuck is what? c’mon toms we gotta go find stuff to make a piano!” he shot up, only to be pulled right back down by his brother.**

**“no- what...” he covered his mouth with his hands, unsure how to react, this was very out-of-character of Tommy. “what the fuck ha-“ he let go of Wilbur's sweater and hit his head with his hands a good ten times. “No I knew I was dreaming I knew I was dreaming I thought I was i- WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU? WHAT COULD HAVE CAUSED THAT!?”**

**“Tommy, we need to go. it's just scars I got from boars and bears and shit.” Wilbur looked around for his things, why weren’t they upstairs?**

**“No, I know for a goddamn** **_fact_ ** **that those didn't come from animals. that's like- acid burns or something! how did that not- literally kill you?” Wilbur could see the stress his little brother was under, he didn't want to tell him he didn't want to tell him he's gone through so much already, he didn't need to tell him he doesn't need to know, it doesn't matter now, maybe it's too much. Its-**

**“radiation scars.” Wilbur held his head in his hands, not being able to look at Tommy. because he knew.**

**“I knew that fucking dome wasn't a good idea. but you didn’t listen to me. no one listens to me”**

**“I'm sorry. I was blinded by. whatever the fuck and I didn't want to back down so soon.”**

**“it would have been better if you did, this wouldn’t have happened, you wouldn’t be- gods... you wouldn’t be in god knows how much pain you're in right now.”**

**“you think it hurts?”**

**“yes? why is this a question.”**

**“well i...** **_I can't feel it anymore_ ** **”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grrr i loved writing this


	3. step three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a continuation of the last chapter

**Wilbur sighed as he finished his statement of not being able to feel the pain of the burns and scars he’d received throughout his many visits to the dome, Tommy’s concerned and worried look was almost enough to break him, he didn’t want to worry and concern his little “brother”.**

**“I suppose you want to see how bad it is then?...” he murmured quietly, almost too quiet for Tommy to pick up, however he did respond in a simple movement of nodding his head. Wilbur let out a sigh, his anxiety strong as he reluctantly pulled the loose sweater off over his head, the large mass of burns and scars along his torso visible as they were close to completely covering his back, Tommy’s gasp of shock was enough to tell him that it was bad, really bad, there wasn’t much that could be done though, he quickly slipped the sweater back on, he realized his gloves were missing too, his hands plastered in the radioactive markings.**

**“so.. is this why you always wear those fuckin’.. big gloves? and your raincoat and make sure your sleeves and jeans are tucked in??” he hesitated for a moment, before letting out an exasperated sigh.**

**“Yeah..”**


	4. step four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im very proud of this-

**Wilbur stared blankly at the ceiling of his home. a home he strangely didn't want to call his home. He had Tommy. He had his belongings. he... well he didn't have many belongings to begin with.**

**quietly shivering, he twirled his hands above his head... he didn't have the dome.**

**he aggressively waved his hands a few times, trying to blur out that thought. no that's behind me, he thought to himself. I don't think about that, I don't want to associate myself with that. but you surrounded yourself with it. you finally have something to live for. them.** **_it_ **

**n...no not anymore, I have Tommy, and smoke and- and them, that's all I need. even if they are invested in it more than me. I still have ty.**

**then why...**

**Wilbur sat up, shaking his head that turned into a sudden anxiety-ridden shiver. the fuck, why was he so cold. well, besides the fact it was raining and the windows were open. the brunette never cared, he quite fancied it. It was nice and comforting, and something was telling him he needed to, as if from another life, no matter how many times Tommy whined about it, and no matter how many blankets he stole, Wilbur wouldn’t care.**

**it felt gross nonetheless.**

**the fucker started worshiping a ball of metal; just because he couldn't “overpower it” or some jackshit. He didn't need to start believing in the voices in his head.**

**since when did he accept the fact he heard things?**

**he lifted himself off the ground and sat at the window, staring into the navy skies as rain pelted at the ground. the misty air feeling comforting on his skin. within moments he had thrown his oversized rain jacket over his sweater and was out the door, wandering around the muddy forest, no idea what he was doing.**

**life was boring.** **_this_ ** **was fucking boring, but he could tell he was addicted to something, day after day, he always found himself at the dome. everything had to do with the dome. the fucking dome.**

**he found himself sitting in the center, laying on the mesh bridge, his hands up in the air like he always had them, waving them around in figure eights and stars. ah, that. it all makes sense now. Wilbur was back in the exact same spot, hands in the air, tracing his...** **_Scars._ **

**They grew more and more every day. He didn't care, he never did, he didn't see a need to, what would change if he did. not even from that first fifteen-foot drop that for some reason didn't kill him.**

**It felt nice, like said, fucking addicting. like someone drawing on your skin, it reminded him of cinnamon, like that would ever make sense, nothing made sense anymore, why was there this dome in the middle of this forest; why did he decide to see it as greater than; why... why did he decide to make a religion rather than keep it an inside joke between Tommy and him; why did he drag other people into it; why did he become numb to the pain so fast; why did he feel colder and colder every episode he had... simple.**

**_he didn't care_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know why i titled the chapters like that

**Author's Note:**

> jbjkb this was so short


End file.
